


oh honey, honey, honey-pie

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Other, Picnics, give the furry a happy ending i beg of u, its the picnic :), tubbo is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: “haveyouever fallen in love with anyone?” fundy asked, eyes closing to block out the sun.the hybrid sitting next to him smiled, shifting ever so-slightly closer.“once.” fundy’s heart dropped. “oh? uh, what about them did you like?”the light giggle from his side only made him fall deeper, and he shut his eyes tightly once again.he wasn't about to let this happenagain.“everything,” five said, and then he kissed him.or, 5undy goes on a picnic date and theyre just cuties in love[ yes i feel bad for writing this no im not taking this down ]
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 26
Kudos: 537





	oh honey, honey, honey-pie

**Author's Note:**

> heehee  
> irl shipping is obvs a no go but yep yep here we go again 5undy date
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeah thats it ive just been hyperfixating for a bit n when the date got announced i went apeshit  
> yep  
> i think this is actually the first fukcing story ive finished which really only speaks for itself huh  
> by the way theres a bit of fundy angst at the beginning cuz i dont know how to write a beginning lol
> 
> cw: everyone is ooc because im writing this at a debate tournament and i only hear screaming  
> ( also i call 5up five for this entire ff because i just cannot deal with anything else )

fundy had been hurt so many times over the years, it almost seemed inevitable that the date with five would have gone downhill quickly.

_“and now, i pronounce you, hu-”  
“i **object** **!** ” _

it hurt, so _badly_ when his ~~almost husband~~ fiance had left the wedding with his best friend, of all people. fundy had never seen it coming.

his love or host had gone terribly as well, hadn’t it?

_“and she chose.. host!”_

this date was going to end badly, he was sure of it.

and yet, as he set out to the picnic spot ( _its a small field a bit away from my house, five had told him_ ), he couldn't stop himself from thinking that this date was probably the best thing he'd gotten himself roped into by far.

* * *

as the fox hybrid arrived at the scheduled picnic spot, he realized that five was nowhere to be found. ( _he’s left you, he’s gotten tired of you already, why would you ever think that he'd possibly be different-_ ) “fundy!” his date said, running towards him. “ah, you beat me here- i was off collecting flowers to give to you,” five panted, holding out his hand. the plant hybrid held a small bouquet of hand picked flowers ( _where did he find orchids and roses from?_ ) out towards him, a shy smile on his face. “i wanted to get you your favourite flowers, but..” five trailed off as he saw the look on fundy’s face. he'd started tearing up, not that he was aware.

“oh- oh god, uh- i don’t- fuck, uh- here?” five panicked, pulling a small radish from his pocket. “wh- what is that?” fundy choked out, trying to hold in a laugh. “uh.” was five's only reply, as the shorter male pushed the small vegetable ( _why does it have eyes_ ) into his hand. “is that like- your brother, or something?” fundy joked, poking fun at five's vegetable like appearance. “jeez, fundip, i try to do something nice for you and then i get insulted,” five shot back, his expression one of defiance.

“rude much?” “sorry, sorry mr. cup, forgot that the bee boy was your darling brother,” fundy said, pulling one of the flowers from the bouquet and reaching out to stick it in his date's hair. five let out a mock insulted gasp, touching the flower as he did so. “i'm telling tubbo when i get home,” he smiled, the flower in his hair shifting.

“nOoooO, don't tell toobo, he'll be so mad,” fundy quipped, nudging the other boy in the shoulder. “too bad!” five stuck his tongue out, then shifted his gaze to the picnic basket that lay forgotten on the small checkered blanket. “by the way, mind testing out something that tubbo made?” five asked, opening up the basket to pull out a small, singular smoking dish. “i- sure,” fundy said, immediately regretting his response when the other opened the tupperware to reveal a black blob. “...what is it, exactly?” five shook his head with a smile on his face. “he tried to make pudding,” “oh.. so am i going to have to eat it or can we just empty it out in a pothole and say i ate it?” five giggled( _fuck why is his voice so pretty and his laugh so cute-_ ), closing the tupperware container again.

“whatever you decide to do, i only saw you eating it.” fundy smiled as well, grabbing the glass container out of five's hand, removing the ‘pudding’, and emptying it in a small hole to the side.“so, i’ve stomached toob’s cooking. can i have yours now?” fundy said, right as he'd gotten back and sat down on the blanket.

“very straightforward, i see,” five responded, running a hand through his hair. “to answer your question, yep! here’s what you’ve been waiting for,” the hybrid said, reaching into the picnic basket again and pulling out a covered dish container. “there’s just a lot of cheeses and meats in here because i thought it’d be nice to give you the chance to make like, your own sandwich or something. i also prepared something in case you didn’t want to do that,” five said as he pulled out another container. “in this one, i packed some meat tacos and appetizers with them,” the younger of the two said as he unveiled the picnic foods.

“did you make that all by yourself?” “tubbo and sam helped get the ingredients, but otherwise yeah, i made them on my own. do you like them?” 

“hell fucking yeah, i get to eat chef five’s cooking!” “pfft, i really am not _that_ good at cooking, you know-” ( _humble too, huh? definitely not like anyone else you’ve tried to date so far.. one name comes to mind in specific, yeah?_ ) “bullshit,” fundy said, already reaching into the bread basket to make a sandwich for himself. “you're _literally_ eating from the basket where i just threw a bunch of ingredients in instead of making anything to eat,” five said, trying to mask his laughter behind a mask of exasperation. “shtill a masther chref,” fundy said, food in his mouth.

“okay, okay, chew with your mouth closed,” five said, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out a bottle of pomegranate juice and two small glasses to go with it. “wasn’t sure how cool you’d be with getting wasted at a picnic, so..” “dude, that would be so epic! you definitely should have brought alcohol of some sort.” “i’ll do it the next time we go on a date, don’t worry,” five chuckled, pouring the juice into the two glasses and handing one to the fox hybrid. ( _the next time_ we _go on a_ date _? does.. does he_ want _to go on a date with me?_ ) “for now though, we have pomegranate juice.” “very cool, mr. cup, very cool.” 

the two drifted off into a comfortable silence, ever so often giving light laughs at small jokes. “hey,” five asked as fundy lay back in the afternoon sun. “have you ever fallen in love with anyone?” “many times,” fundy replied. ( _so many times._ ) “have _you_ ever fallen in love with anyone?” fundy asked, eyes closing to block out the sun. the hybrid sitting next to him smiled, shifting ever so-slightly closer.

“once.” fundy’s heart dropped. ( _i knew this was too good to be true._ ) “oh? uh, what about them did you like?” the light giggle from his side only made him fall deeper, and he shut his eyes tightly once again. he wasn't about to let this happen _again_.  
“everything,” five said, and then he kissed him.

* * *

[ later that evening, fundy led five home, gripping tightly onto the bouquet of flowers as the plant hybrid smiled up at him. “you know, i’m glad that you liked me too, because if it was just me i feel like that would be rather awkward.” ( _it’s adorable how he doesn’t want to say ‘kiss’. )_

“yeah, i bet it would,” fundy replied, tightening his grip. “second date when?” “we have all the time in the world to plan that.” ]

[ fin. ]

**Author's Note:**

> screaming crying i broke my back to write this


End file.
